1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spark plugs for igniting combustion gases in a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine, and more particularly toward an extension type spark plug as used chiefly in specialized applications.
2. Related Art
Spark plugs are used in a variety of applications and are configured along with other accessory parts to fit within a given environment. For example, in a particular application the depth of the bore in the engine may require the use of a separate spark plug extension to connect the spark plug to the spark plug wire. While designs with accessory pieces meet their intended purpose, many problems still exist. For example, spark plug designs having multiple pieces require complex training and cause logistic issues. Further, the more complex designs require retrofit instructions. Moreover, such designs having multiple pieces require field assembly and, thus, have a reduced reliability.
Therefore, it would be desirable to reduce the number of components necessary to install a spark plug in a given environment to reduce assembly complexity. Moreover, the new and improved designs should provide a more reliable spark plug.